Wireless communication systems are widely developed to provide a various kinds of communication services such as audio or data service. In general, a wireless communication system is a multiple access system capable of supporting communications with multiple users by sharing available system resources (bandwidths, transmission power, etc.). Examples of the multiple access system include a CDMA (Code Division Multiple Access) system, FDMA (Frequency Division Multiple Access) system, TDMA (Time Division Multiple Access) system, OFDMA (Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access) system, SC-FDMA (Single Carrier Frequency Division Multiple Access) system, MC-FDMA (Multi-Carrier Frequency Division Multiple Access) system, etc.